West Side Story (1961) Credits
Opening Logo and Titles *Distributed by Buena Vista Distribution Co., Inc. *Walt Disney Presents *"West Side Story" Closing Credits *The End *Directed by: Robert Stevenson and Robert Wise and Jerome Robbins *Produced by: Walt Disney and Robert Wise *Screenplay by: Ernest Lehman *Music by: Leonard Bernstein *Lyrics by: Stephen Sondheim *A Production by: Mirischi Pictures Inc. in association With: Seven Arts Productions Inc. *Associate Producers: Ron Miller, Saul Champin *Choreography by: Jerome Robbins, Marc Breaux, Dee Dee Wood *Optical Cinematography: Bob Broughton, Art Cruickshank *Starring: Natalie Wood as Maria *Co-Starring: Richard Beymer as Tony Russ Tamblyn as Riff Rita Moreno as Anita *With: George Chakiris as Bernardo Simon Oakland as Schrank Ned Glass as Doc William Bramley as Krupke *JETS: **Tucker Smith as Ice **Tony Mordente as Action **David Winters as A-rab **Eliot Feld as Baby John **Bert Michaels as Snowboy **David Bean as Tiger **Robert Banas as Joyboy **Scooter Teague as Big Deal **Harvey Hohnecker as Mouthpiece **Tommy Abbott as Gee-Tar **Their Girls: Susan Oakes as Anybodys Gina Trikonis as Graziella Carole D'Andrea as Velma *SHARKS: **Jose De Vega as Chino **Jay Norman as Pepe **Gus Trikonis as Indio **Eddie Verso as Juano **Jaime Rogers as Loco **Larry Roquemore as Rocco **Robert Thompson as Luis **Nick Covacevich as Toro **Rudy Del Campo as Del Campo **Andre Tayir as Chile **Their Girls: Yvonne Othon as Consuelo Suzie Kaye as Rosalia Joanne Miya as Francisca *Narrated by: Marvin Miller *Music Conducted by: Johnny Green *Production Designed by: Boris Leven *Technicolor® *Director of Photography: Edward Colman, A.S.C. and Daniel L. Fapp, A.S.C. *Art Directors: Carrol Clark, William H. Tunke *Assistant Directors: Robert E. Relyea, Joseph L. McEveety, Paul Feiner, Tom Leetch *Dance Assistants: Tommy Abbott, Margaret Banks, Howard Jeffrey, Tony Mordente *Assistant to the Conductor: James MacDonald *Camera: Traver Hills, F. Bud Mautino *Film Editors: Thomas Stanford, Cotton Warburton, A.S.C. *Special Processes: Ub Iwerks *Music Editors: Evelyn Kennedy, Richard Carruth *Secretary: Ruth Wright *Photographic Effects: Linwood Dunn, A.S.C., Film Effects of Hollywood *Matte Artists: Jim Fetherloff, Constantine Ganakes *Special Effects: Peter Ellenshaw, Eustace Lycett, Robert A. Mattey, George Brown, Lester Schwartz *Special Effects Engineer: Petro Vlahos *Special Effects Props: Marcel Delgado *Special Mechanical Effects: Danny Lee, Walter Stones *Orchestrations by: Sid Ramin, Irwin Kostal *Sound by: Murray Spivack, Fred Lau, Vinton Vernon, Robert O. Cook *Sound Mixer: Dean Cook *Musical Assistant: Betty Walberg *Vocal Coach: Bobby Tucker *Musical Supervision by: Saul Chaplin, Johnny Green, Sid Ramin, Irwin Kostal *Production Manager: Allen K. Wood *Titles & Visual Consultation by: Saul Bass *Production Artist: M. Zuberano *Gaffer: Calvin A. Mael *Costumes: Irene Sharaff, Chuck Keehne, Gertrude Casey, Luster Bayless *Design Consultant: Tony Walton *Costumes Consultant: P.L. Travers *Costumes Executived by: Bill Thomas *Set Decorators: Emilie Kuri, Hal Gausman, Victor Gangelin *Property: Sam Gordon *Sound Editor: Gilbert D. Marchant *Assistant Editor: Marshall M. Borden *Script Supervisor: Stanley K. Scheuer *Live Action Second Unit Directors: Arthur J. Vitarelli, Jerome M. Siegel *Animation Art Directors: McLaren Stewart, Saul Bass, Xavier Atencio *Animation Camera: Ed Austin *Animation Assistant Director: Jim Swain *Animation Directors: Richard Williams Studios, Hamilton S. Luske *Scenics: Will Ferrell, Al Gaynor *Nursery Sequences Design: T. Hee, Bill Justice, Xavier Atencio *Animation: Milt Kahl, Ollie Johnston, Frank Thomas, John Lounsbery, Eric Larson, Hal King, Les Clark, Gery Nelson, Cliff Nordberg, Blaine Gibson, Eric Cleworth, John Sibley, Art Stevens, Juluis Svendsen, Dick Horn, Hal Ambro, Ted Berman, Bill Keil, Don Lusk, Dick Lucas, Amby Paliwoda *Effects Animation: Jack Boyd, Dan MacManus *Assistant Animation: Floyd Norman, Retta Davidson, Al Wilzbach, Stan Green, John Ewing, Iwao Takamoto, Tom Ferriter, Dave Suding, Doris Plough *Layout: Basil Davidovich, McLaren Stewart, Vance Gerry, Joe Hale, Dale Barnhart, Ray Aragon, Sammie June Lanham, Victor Haboush, Dick Ung, Homer Jonas, Al Zinnen *Background: Al Dempster, Ralph Hulett, Anthony Rizzo, Bill Layne, Art Riley, Thelma Witmer, Frank Armitage, John Jensen, Alan Maley, Walt Peregoy *Layout Styling: Don Griffith, Erni Nordli, Collin Campbell *Character Styling: Bill Peet, Tom Oreb *Ink and paint: Carmen Sanderson, Charlene Miller *Hair Stylist: La Rue Matheron *Make-up: Pat McNalley, Emile La Vigne, S.M.A. *Hairdresser: Alice Monte, C.H.S. *Wardrobe: Bert Henrikson *Casting: Stalmaster-Lister Co. *Based Upon the Stage Play Produced by: Robert E. Griffith and Harold S. Prince **by arrangement with: Roger L. Stevens *Book by: Arthur Laurents *Music by: Leonard Bernstein *Lyrics by: Stephen Sondheim *Play Conceived, Directed & Choreographed by: Jerome Robbins *"West Side Story" *A Beta Production *Copyright MCMLXI Beta Productions/Walt Disney Productions All Rights Reserved All events, characters, firms and institutions in this photoplay are fictional and any similarity to any persons living or dead or to any actual events, firms and institutions is coincidental and unintentional. *Western Sound *This Picture Made Under the Jurisdiction of I.A.T.S.E.-IA, Affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O. *RCA Sound Recording *M.P.A.A. Certificate No. 19949 *Filmed in Panavision 70 *A Walt Disney Production Category:Mirischi Pictures Inc. Category:Seven Arts Productions Inc. Category:United Artists Category:Buena Vista Distribution Co., Inc. Category:Walt Disney Productions Category:Opening Credits Category:End Credits Category:Movie credits Category:Rated G